


Under the Skin

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has a Gun and He is Not Afraid to Use it, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Helmut Zemo can see there's something going on between his captors, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, so he decides to flirt with Sam to get under their skin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Under the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Ask on Tumblr: We know that Zemo is the ‘know your enemies’ type of guy. So, hear me out: He don’t know what exactly is going on between Sam and Bucky, but he knows there *is* something going on. Then, after being captured by the duo, he decides to flirt with Sam to see what happens...

Being a hero could get messy. The pair in question were a little worse for the wear after the ensuing scuffle that happened just before they had apprehended Helmut Zemo. They were mostly dusty from the small explosion and a little banged up. Barnes had nary a scratch on him. Wilson might have had a busted rib or two after Zemo had gotten the jump on him before Barnes swooped in to rescue the new Captain America.

Barnes had made easy work of tethering Zemo to a chair after knocking him unconscious. He came to and threw some insults at the pair. Barnes did not blink as he placed a pistol between Zemo’s eyes.

“Buck, don’t,” said Wilson, placing a tentative hand to Barnes’ forearm, causing him to curse out loud and lower his weapon.

He walked away in a huff, clearly agitated. Wilson walked over to him and spoke in hushed tones. Zemo could not hear what they were talking about, but he did notice something: Barnes calmed himself when Wilson leaned in close and spoke to him gently.

The former Winter Soldier softened under Sam Wilson’s gaze.

_Interesting,_ thought Zemo as he watched their exchange with fascination. There was definitely something between them that was much more than camaraderie, well, at least on Barnes’ part. Zemo watched on as Barnes’ gaze followed Wilson while he walked over to their prisoner.

“Thank you,” Zemo said to Sam, loudly enough that Bucky heard.

“For what?” asked Sam.

“For stopping him from pulling the trigger.”

“There’s a right way to do things, and that’s what we’re doing. You should try it some time.”

“Commendable,” said Zemo, as he trailed his eyes up and down Sam’s form. “And so very Captain America of you.”

_Great, he’s a chatty one,_ thought Sam as he said nothing in reply. Bucky observed them keenly, noticing how their captive was looking at Sam; he didn’t like it.

“I like you better than the last Captain America,” Zemo added. “He was a temperamental toad playing at being a hero.”

“Watch yourself,” Sam warned, causing him to laugh.

“My apologies, Captain,” Zemo proffered with a smirk. “I will watch what I say, though, I do have to say right now that you are much more handsome than your predecessor.”

Sam made no reply, Bucky clenched his jaw, and Zemo tilted his head to the side as he openly ogled Sam. Yes, Bucky definitely did not like it.

“The uniform fits you better,” Zemo said while running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Fits better in all of the right places.”

He let his gaze fall to the crotch area of Sam’s uniform and Bucky saw red.

“Hey, asshole,” said Barnes as he stepped forward. “You wanna shut the fuck up?”

Zemo turned to glare at Barnes and asked, “Why would I want to do that? He’s a very handsome man, wouldn’t you say so?”

“Stop lookin’ at him like that.”

“I’m just enjoying the view before they lock me away again,” was Zemo’s reply. “And what a splendid view.”

“You’re makin’ him uncomfortable.”

“Oh, am I? Or maybe you’re uncomfortable – or jealous.”

Barnes snorted and said, “Jealous? Of you?”

Zemo gave Bucky a crooked smile and said, “Jealous that I can say these things to his face and you cannot. You wouldn’t want to blur any lines, right? Propriety and all of the boundaries that come with a work relationship. No matter, where you fail I will gladly step in. He is a beautiful man and should be told so.”

Sam rolled his eyes, Bucky narrowed his gaze, and Zemo smirked.

“Shut up,” said Bucky.

“No, Captain America is handsome, and I’m allowed to say so.”

“You’re not allowed to say shit.”

“You’re very good-looking, Captain,” said Zemo as he turned to an unimpressed Sam Wilson.

“Stop fuckin’ saying that. You don’t get to call him good-lookin’, okay? You don’t get to talk to my guy. You don’t get to look at him. You sit there and keep your trap shut before I shut it for you.”

Zemo looked at Sam and said, “You’re with _him_? That’s preposterous.”

“Dude, just stop,” said Sam as he folded his arms, amazed at the levels of immaturity the two grown ass men were exhibiting. 

Zemo gestured between Barnes and Wilson and then said, “If this doesn’t work out between the two of you, or should you grow tired of him, come and find me, Captain. I will show what it’s like to be with a real man.”

Before Zemo could utter another word, Bucky had taken out his pistol and pressed it to Zemo’s brow.

“Buck, come on,” said Sam as he moved forward. “He’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“Yeah, well,” said Bucky, staring Zemo dead in the eyes as he cocked the hammer. “If he keeps it up, I’ll put a bullet under _his_ skin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am unavailable right now. Please leave a comment after the fic.


End file.
